


At Storm's End

by snapdragon76



Series: Gendrya Short Shots [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya Is A Web Designer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gendry Is A Mechanical Engineer, Gendry sleeps naked, Naked Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Storm's End has rain. A lot of rain. And someone gets caught in the rain.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Short Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840789
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136





	At Storm's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot that I was able to churn out in about 30 minutes or so. I don't know where the idea itself came from. I think I just wanted a cute fic where they're being cute and domestic together and throw a little nudity in there.
> 
> No sex, just a wee bit of lusting.

[ ](https://imgur.com/HT6RcSq)

It was late and stormy out. It was usually stormy in Storm’s End, and Arya started to understand why it was called such not long after she moved there.

Still, Gendry wasn’t usually out this late and she was starting to worry. She knew he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Usually, when people took one look at his muscular build and scowl, they steered clear. Well, mostly.

A few girls tended to linger a bit too long for Arya’s liking. Times like that she’d huddle closer to him and wrap her arms around him tighter. That sent a message. 

He did call her earlier before the storm made the cell towers all staticy. Despite being in an area that had frequent thunderstorms, the cell phone companies had yet to boost the strength of their cell towers. Gendry told her he had a project to finish up on at his workshop and was going to be home a little later than usual. 

Still, Arya tried not to worry, especially as the storm rolled in and began to pour buckets of rain down as well as lightning. She would pretend to be afraid of thunderstorms just so Gendry would hold her tightly in his strong arms and stroke her hair. She’d burrow into his broad shoulders and inhale his scent as the storm raged on, calm and secure in the knowledge that he’d never let anything hurt her.

She looked at the clock. It was edging close to 11 PM. She’d tried his cell phone again, but she couldn’t get through. She cursed under her breath.

She picked up a book and tried to distract herself with reading. It was an epic fantasy series that was popular, but the author was taking forever with finishing it. There was even a show based on it, but it went downhill in the last few seasons. 

Suddenly she heard a key in the door and jerked her head up, excited to see Gendry walk through it. He was drenched. Completely soaked.

She rose up from the sofa.

“Gendry, my Gods, you’re soaking wet! What happened to your umbrella?”

Gendry peeled off his coat and dropped it at the entrance of the door where it was tiled. It landed with a thwap.

“It broke,” he said. He started to shiver despite the heat being on.

“I thought it was supposed to stand up to the famous thunderstorms of the Stormlands,” she said, helping him with his things.

“Well, they lied,” came his reply. He had dark circles under his sapphire blue eyes and his shaggy black hair was plastered to his head. 

“Let’s get you out of those wet things and get some hot food into you. The last thing you need is to get sick, especially with that big project you’re working on,” Arya told him.

Gendry nodded and let her help him remove the layers of wet clothes. She led him to their bedroom and threw his things over the shower to dry out. Even his underwear was drenched.

She pointed to his boxer briefs. 

“OK, off with them,” she commanded.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

“A little randy are we, m’lady?” he said, puckishly.

Arya rolled her eyes and tried not to react to the nickname he knew she hated.

“No, dummy. They’re wet and you need to get them off so they can dry.”

If she wasn’t mistaken, she thought she sensed a bit of disappointment on his face.

“Fine. As you wish.”

He stripped his underwear off and she tried not to be distracted by how utterly magnificent he looked. He was as naked as a newborn and she could still feel a low heat deep inside her. 

To be fair, he did have an ass that wouldn’t quit and rock hard abs, not to mention a cock that would make many men jealous. 

Even after as long as they’ve been together, he still made her weak in the knees.

Arya went into the bathroom and laid out his wet underwear across the edge of the tub so they would dry out. She returned to the bedroom in order to get him a clean, dry pair when she saw he had gotten under the covers already. 

She shrugged. He slept naked anyway, so she didn’t bother trying to wrangle him out of the comfortable bed. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“You seem a little warm. I’m gonna make you some soup. You can eat it right here, OK?”

Gendry nodded and snuggled further into the bed.

She chuckled to herself and moved into the kitchen. She knew he liked tomato soup, so she’d make that along with a grilled cheese sandwich and a hot cup of tea. 

She’d bring him some aspirin too in order to stave off any symptoms before they got worse. It was later in the year, so the storms tended to be a bit colder and who knows how long he had to walk in the rain. Parking for their building was at a premium, and the sooner one could find a spot, the closer one could be to the building.

With as late as Gendry was, he most likely had to park quite a ways away. Arya worked at home, so she didn’t have to go anywhere unless she absolutely needed to.

Once she finished fixing Gendry’s supper, she placed everything on a tray and headed back to the bedroom. She saw he had already propped himself up with pillows against the headboard and folded the sheets down to his waist. She willed herself not to get distracted by the V-line at his hips. 

She placed the tray across his lap and watched as he tucked into the food. He always liked her cooking and she managed to show him how to make a few more dishes aside from mac n cheese and spaghetti. 

“Need anything else?” she asked.

He swallowed his bite and took a sip of the tea.

“Not at the moment. Thank you though,” he told her.

She kissed his forehead again and went to gather his clothes and toss them in the washing machine. Might as well wash them since they were already wet. She took the time to hang up his coat from where he dropped it in the doorway and put his messenger bag on the coat tree by the entrance.

When she was done, Arya returned to the bedroom and saw the Gendry had finished his supper. He was leaning back against the headboard with a contented smile on his face.

She took the tray from him and as she turned, he grabbed her wrist.

“Thanks, Arya. I never had anyone take care of me like this before. I’m glad I have you in my life to love me and who I can love in return.”

Arya tried not to blush at his words. Gendry wasn’t known for being very openly affectionate to most people, but ever since they met, she could see his walls start to crumble and his heart soften.

“I love you too, my big, strong bull,” she said affectionately.

He released her wrist and she returned to the kitchen. She quickly cleaned up and put the dishes in the dishwasher and wiped down the stove and countertops.

She returned to the bedroom and found Gendry settled into the covers again, looking like he was about to drift off to sleep. She quickly stripped down to just her panties and climbed into bed after him, turning off the lights.

She snuggled next to him and wrapped herself around his torso, making sure to share some of her body heat with him. He stirred.

“Hmmm, a little frisky are we?” he chuckled.

He moved his arm to wrap around her shoulders and squeeze her closer to him. He then ran his hand up and down her naked back.

Arya reached up and cupped his jaw with her hand. She gave him a kiss on his soft lips.

“Not right now. We need to share some body heat so that you don’t get sick,” she answered him. His hand drifted down to her ass and he cupped one of her cheeks.

“This is nice, though,” he conceded. 

She smiled.

“Yes, it is. Very nice.”

And they both drifted off to sleep with the sounds of the thunder and rain in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are appreciated, as always!!


End file.
